Gyoku Rou
is a lion-like alien who was a character on Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Biography Along with Hoji Tomasu, Marika Reimon (Jasmine), and his partner, Sen'ichi Enari, Rou was one of the founding four members of the Earth branch of Special Police Dekaranger and the original candidate to become DekaRed. At the time, none of the four members of Earth branch had the ability to transform into DekaSuits and, as such, were much more vulnerable. While investigating the Alienizer Dynamoian Terry X, who was able to turn ESPers into batteries to power him while fighting, Hoji and Jasmine came under attack. Hoji and Jasmine were nearly defeated, and the Alienizer intended to turn Jasmine into a battery. Rou intervened and attacked the Alienizer, believing he had destroyed it. However, the resulting explosion injured Rou's leg and he was forced to leave S.P.D.'s Earth branch. Hoji and Jasmine blamed themselves for Rou's accident, believing they had ruined his future with S.P.D. Rou disappeared from Earth and did not contact the branch again for some time. Some time later, Dynamoian Terry X resurfaced and began attacking ESPers again. Hoji and Jasmine felt it their duty to delete the Alienizer on their own and avenge Rou. They became reckless, however, letting their emotions get in the way of their fighting. Banban Akaza, seeing the effect the case was having on the two, tracked down Rou after forcing information on Rou's location from Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O using unconventional means. Ban and Rou returned to Earth and, after being reminded to keep their emotions at bay, Hoji and Jasmine, along with the other members of Earth branch, defeated Terry X. Rou later revealed that he had not left S.P.D. but, rather, had been on a secret mission at an undisclosed location leading a new elite squad, the S.P.D. Fire Squad, described as a sort of Tokkyou of elite DekaReds. Because of the clandestine nature of the mission, he had been unable to contact his former comrades to let them know he was alright. Rou was impressed with Ban and referred to him affectionately as "number two", referring to the fact that Ban was the second DekaRed of Earth branch. After seeing how Ban tracked him down and Ban's fighting style in battle, Rou invited Ban to join the Fire Squad. Later, Ban replaced him as captain of the S.P.D. Fire Squad. Notes *Rou only has a very small appearance in Power Rangers: SPD, his counterpart is an unnamed SPD Official who appears in Endings as part of SPD Headquarters' reinforcements in the battle against the Troobian Empire. However, it was unknown if he was ever a ranger or not. *Rou could possibly count as the first alien Red Ranger in Super Sentai, with the first truly official full-time alien Red being Captain Marvelous of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Rou is still the first (and only) alien looking Red Ranger, due to Marvelous' human appearance. Appearances * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **''Episode. 47: Wild Heart, Cool Brain'' **''Episode. 50: Forever Dekaranger'' **''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER'' Category:Space Police Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Dekarangers Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers